oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Can we Wikify a bit more?
A short while back I bought membership for my iron man account, which made me get all kinds of things from scratch, and it also made me do all quests again. This also meant that I had to look up all kinds of things related to the quests. What I've noticed though is that a lot of references to places, NPCs, items and more, aren't linked to the relevant article. This thread is meant as a call to attention that this is happening, not as a push to suddenly sink hours and hours of effort into wikifying all kinds of articles. Whenever I'm making small maintenance edits or small fixes, I also try to wikify some things around the section I'm editing as well. I'd like to ask if people who read this can also try to keep an eye open for articles with some references to things that aren't linked, but instead that are just mentioned by name without linking it. Discussion Cabbage - As creator of this thread. 21:49, August 13, 2018 (UTC) :PS: this is a prime example of what I meant. A random reference to some 'Seth', where players aren't at all informed which Seth it is, nor where he lives, nor are they provided with a link to said Seth. 17:14, August 14, 2018 (UTC) Same - I'd hope this is obvious for most frequent editors. I think the OSRS Wiki does a good job of linking pages, and general wiki usability, but there's always room for improvement. General reminder that exists. JohnSixxScott (talk) 01:10, August 14, 2018 (UTC) Sure - I often take a look at the article whenever I'm doing something in-game, and look for things to tweak. I suppose I can pay more attention to unlinked mentions. --laagone talk 07:29, August 14, 2018 (UTC) Comment - For the less than seasoned editors who might want to take this as a project idea, make sure the relevant edits comply with This section of the style guide. -- 08:42, August 14, 2018 (UTC) :I think particularly rule 1 there may be applied too strictly at the moment. The exception for large pages should probably be kept in mind. 17:14, August 14, 2018 (UTC) Comment - Somewhat related to this, I find that links are hard to spot particularly for short words, being that their color is at a glance pretty similar to the default black text. Comparing this with this, it's quite a lot harder to notice the links in the former pic. --laagone talk 14:44, August 18, 2018 (UTC) Comment - Asking existing users to wikify doesn't change anything when they already make sure to link appropriately, and as JohnSixxScott said the wiki has done a good job so far. What usually ends up being the case is new/anonymous editors simply don't realize when they should link, or in some cases don't know how so we end up with full http links instead of wikilinks on articles which is another problem altogether. 15:01, August 18, 2018 (UTC) Closed - I feel there is not much more to be said. As iN008 said, everyone who would have found this forum thread already knows to "Wikify". -- 03:03, August 21, 2018 (UTC)